(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device capable of transmitting and receiving video data as well as audio data, a communication method therefor, and a communication program therefor.
(2) Description of Related Art
In a communication system and a data communication method discussed in JP 2010-521856 A, communication is performed between a first terminal and a second terminal via a network. In the communication system, each of the first and second terminals includes a receiving circuit and a transmitting circuit. Each of the first and second terminals includes a web camera and a microphone as input devices, and includes a display screen and a loudspeaker as output devices.
For example, in the first terminal, video of a user of the first terminal is input to the web camera, and audio of the user of the first terminal is input to the microphone. In the second terminal, video of a user of the second terminal is input to the web camera, and audio of the user of the second terminal is input to the microphone.
In the transmitting circuit in the first terminal, data based on the video and the audio input to the web camera and the microphone is transmitted to the second terminal via the network. In this case, the data transmitted from the first terminal via the network is received in the receiving circuit in the second terminal, and video and audio based on the received data are output from the display screen and the loudspeaker.
Similarly, in the transmitting circuit in the second terminal, data based on the video and the audio input to the web camera and the microphone is transmitted to the first terminal via the network. In this case, the data transmitted from the second terminal via the network is received in the receiving circuit in the first terminal, and video and audio based on the received data are output from the display screen and the loudspeaker.
Thus, the user of the first terminal can talk with the user of the second terminal while visually recognizing the video of the user of the second terminal. Similarly, the user of the second terminal can talk with the user of the first terminal while visually recognizing the video of the user of the first terminal.